GB Classic vs GB Color
Why is the old GameBoy better? Just noticed all the talk of the old vs. color models and thought I'd chime in. Gameboy color is probably nice for games. I don't have one so I may be biased. But I think people don't give the Original Gameboy enough credit. 1. According to articles I have read in videogame magazines, *Original gameboy lasts 30–35 hours on 4 AA *Gameboy Color lasts 10–12 hours on 2 AA *Gameboy Advance lasts 15 hours on 2 AA *Gameboy Pocket lasts 2–3 hours on 2 AAA Advantage – Original. 2. Everyone agrees sound is better on gray one. No modification necessary! 3. Old gameboys are cheaper! I bought mine from an online store for $15. (I don't remember where). They are on Ebay all the time. Thrift stores, rummage sales. Think of it as an old car. Which would make you more paranoid, driving a crappy 1970s Lincoln, or a shiny 90s Mercedes? I can scratch my screen up, drop it, spill drinks on it, and I don't feel too bad. 4. Original is bigger and heavier! If you are trapped with only the gameboy as your weapon, which would you rather have. Crappy thin 6oz color model, or big thick 2lb model? 5. Finally, which better shows the world what a freak you are? I think original. I see a lot of people looking at me on the train, frankly a bit frightened. I think most adults must feel bad for the crazy old guy with no friends who has only an old videogame from his childhood to keep him company :) And kids just think you're an idiot for having such an old crappy system. ---- Devil's advocate moment: even though the sound on the Color is awful, it's much faster for navigating between screens, and the display is a lot easier on the eye if you're working for a long time. It's sometimes worth switching between Big Guy and Color (GB Light if you're rich!) to save your eyesight. However, if you don't have the luxury of getting two Gameboys, go for the Big Guy, the sound is far, far superior (check out the examples on the LSDj homepage!). Another idea... if you have a good TV (or TV capture card in your PC), try a Super Gameboy / SNES. There are no speed benefits, but it's a good option if you're suffering from eye strain. I'm only able to hear what I'm working on through the TV speakers at the moment, so I'm not sure if the SGB/SNES combination sounds as good as the Big Guy through an amp. /Circuit What is so bad aout the GB color, sounds ok to me.... Hey there Circuit, Bud here. I'll say one thing about GB Color. I've started doing a couple songs with very fast BPM (for me 180–190 is fast). I also used a lot of tables and pitch changes and the songs were crashing the Grey guy about 10% of the time. They work fine in the GB Color, though. Also, I can't believe someone put my little story up here! /Bud Melvin Note: In Europe there are at least two versions of GB classic (grey one). The one with the «Tü V»-sign on the back will work with all carts. Some of those with the “GS”-sign («Geprüfte Sicherheit”) won't work with EMS-carts (as recently sold original LSDJ-carts are), Bung / Dr.GB carts are ok. /Berko – Actually, I have a DMG RED, it has a GS sign, but EMS carts work just fine with it :) / Småm Link to audio clips of the differences: http://www.herbertweixelbaum.com/comparison.htm se nota que no tienes un Game Boy Color GUESS WHAT, LSDJ IS OPTIMIZED FASTER STRONGER NOW AND WON'T CRASH MY GB CLASSIC! ---- The age of Game Boy Classics can be problematic, though. I've one that has lines of dead pixels towards the edge of the screen. Is there anyway to fix this? I think you meen ribbon cable damage, I have it too, and it sucks. Thats why when I get my cart, I'm stuck with a GBC for live, and DMG for recording. There is no fix, i'm afraid. I have the “TUV”, too :) Actually this should help: http://8bitcollective.com/forums/viewtopic.php?id=5679 -kris I was wondering, I use a Gameboy Classic, and I use it with a Korg KP3 and it sounds beatiful in it. But I would like to plug my gameboy to a mixer and the KP3 to effects sends and returns on the mixer, but when I plug my gameboy into the mixer, there is all noise and barely any of the original sound because it is all covered up by noise. Anybody have an idea of why this is happening and if you do can you help? (If this helps I do not have a prosound gameboy and am using a 3.5 mm to 1/8» cable to plug it into the mixer) /Ahl.exe? I don't know about the KP3, but i have a KP2 and if i send a high (or even average) gain into the jack input i get loads of noise added. The trick is to put a low gain into it and amplify it on the KP or afterwards on a differant device. I don't know whether this applies or helps on a KP3 used as aux send. /Bit-Craft